Discovery
by CsillaDream
Summary: Natsu is curious of what Lucy calls 'fanfictions' (&i'm sorry for the overused prompt) Merry (late) Christmas, Kris Kaity &Midna!


**Csilla: Well here I am with an overused prompt (what if -insert characters/anime/etc- discovered fanfiction)**

**This is a Christmas (late) gift for Kris (mosherocks4), Kaity (kaahthemarshmello) &my wifey, Midna~ :D**

**Enjoy!**

( - - - - )

"Hm, whatcha reading Lucy?" A rosette teen asked as he leaned over in his seat towards a giggling blonde; class would be starting later on account that Happy-sensei was running late. Again. Chocolate brown eyes glanced up from the screen they were previously glued to before answering, "Fanfictions~"

Dumbfounded, "...fan...fictions...? What's that?" Somewhere inside his head, his brain was screaming to take that last question back but once again, his mouth let it slip leaving him open for Lucy to indulge her hobby to him.

"Only _the_ greatest thing~"

"I meant in terms _normal_ people can understand," Natsu narrowed his cobalt eyes; maybe he should just look up the answers for himself - this thought became especially likely to happen when the blonde went back to the screen before her with a turn of her head.

Pulling out his phone from his bag, the rosette opened his internet before typing in 'fan fictions' in the search bar; tapping lightly on the first link in the search results. A website with a plain blue line across the top with white lettering on top of it beneath it was several links:

'Anime/Manga'

'Books'

'Cartoons'

'Comics'

'Games'

'MISC'

'Movies'

'Plays/Musicals'

'TV Shows'

Biting his bottom lip, Natsu chose the 'anime/manga' link which instantly brought up another page listing many anime/mangas - some that he knew and watched before. One in particular caught his attention 'Fairy Tail' but wait - wasn't that his high school's name? Cobalt eyes narrowed at the strangeness and out of _pure_ curiosity tapped on it. When the next screen loaded, he recognized many of his classmates' names (as well as a few students from rival schools). Strange? Still persuaded by his curiosity, the rosette messed with the filters - choosing 'all' for the rating. His own name in the character A list. Seeing the number at the bottom display **11.3k** fueled him to narrow down the results...

Status: Complete

**results - 5.5k**

Genre A: Romance

**results - 4.3k**

Genre B: Humor

**results - 1.4k**

Breathing a sigh, at least that number wasn't too high and curiosity once again fueled him to click the 'apply' button but upon seeing the top results being summaries where Lucy and him were _lovey-dovey_ - he filtered his blonde classmate out. That alone change the number of results down to **241** - cobalt eyes widened. Who in their right mind would want them together anyways? She was like an annoying older sister to him! His inner musings were disturbed again when he saw the top results put him with Erza and Wendy of all people! Jellal would kill him and whoever wrote these things if he ever found out. And Wendy, the poor freshman was like a little sister to his arrogant best friend - who would kill him and the writers of these fanfictions! Deciding to filter both girls out next, his results shrunk once more. Cobalt eyes scanned the page, frowning when he saw Lisanna's name pop up - there was some weirdos out there writing him being in love (or vise versa) with someone like his little sister.

Continuing to scan the page, he heard his best friend greet everyone in his usual yawn across the room which made his eyes stop on one line in particular: "Is that a carrot in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Settling for mild confusion at the line, he tapped the link - while his eyes scanned the page, his mind wondered '_how is his funny_' as he read about four teens dragging a drugged body in the snow. He was so engrossed in the story that he hadn't noticed his best friend taking his seat in front of him nor onyx eyes glancing over in his direction. The rosette had just grown to realize that the body being dragged was his when the raven in front of him cleared his throat; cobalt eyes flashed up to meet onyx ones.

"You okay?" Gray asked with mild curiosity considering he hadn't been met with any foul trips/traps this morning.

Nodding his head, "yeah..." Natsu mumbled as he hurriedly slipped his phone in his desk so he could finish what was left of the story; the raven took notice of this and questioned him about it: "What're you doing?"

"N-nothing," the rosette stuttered as his eyes continued to scan, taking in more words that shook his thoughts around with each passing word.

A pale hand reached out and snatched the cellular device before onyx eyes quickly scanned the contents of what was on the screen: / _Growing irritated and curious, "And what were you hoping to have happen?" Natsu grounded out as he rolled his head so he could stare down the other. Ignoring the obvious frustrations from his counterpart, a smirk spread again across pale features as he ushered one word 'this' before leaning down and planting his lips on angered ones. It was a simple kiss but it held so much pain from one end. The raven could only hope that his best friend. His boyfriend would understand how painful it was when the rosette pretended things were still as they once were between them. How painful it was seeing a girl confess to Natsu. His Natsu. Loki had known of the raven's true intentions when he suggested making a snowman out of the rosette's body. The fear of being shunned by their friends would no longer be a valid argument against public displays of affection between them - Loki hadn't treated Gray any differently. And in fact had congratulated the other for finding someone before joking that 'opposites really do attract'._

_Pulling away, onyx eyes could only stare down at his boyfriend - praying he understood the reason for his actions. Natsu bit his lip as he stared back before muttering, "I'm sorry, Gray for how I've been acting... So someone knows about us, huh?"_

_"Yeah... Loki does," The raven whispered as he released his boyfriend from the snowy prison before sitting back down beside the rosette, who sat up. Holding his head in one of his hands, Natsu sat there mulling over Gray's actions. He was happy to know that the raven's feelings for him hadn't changed since he began acting like an ass out of fear. Fear of everyone treating them badly. Especially Gray - he didn't want his boyfriend to be ridiculed for falling love with another boy._

_Sighing, "Next time, could you not drug and bury me in snow or anything else for that matter?" he finished with a small chuckle. _/

Handing back the device, Gray swung around in his seat quietly; the rosette could taste the weird atmosphere between them and in hopes to resolve it spoke: "Its Lucy's fault... she was going on about this stuff so I read one to find out what it was all about... wasn't expecting it to be about us though..."

"Is there a chance..." pausing for a moment before turning back around, "...we can find the person who wrote this and kill her?" Sensing the dangerous aura radiating off his best friend, Natsu clicked on the writer's bio before a look of disbelief took over his features: "Um... Gray? She might be a hard one to take down..."

Lifting an eyebrow: "How so?"

Turning his phone around, the rosette showed the other his screen before bluntly stating: "This girl has written over 30 stories of us,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: -imitating Belt from 'The Croods'- DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! To be honest, I had no idea what to write for any of you three &this seemed like a simple enough prompt (overused but simple) so I hope its good~**

**-shot for self promoting-**


End file.
